Telecommunications service providers often provide customers with various resources for managing content. Often, content is communicated using electronic mechanisms such as short messaging service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), text messaging service, e-mail messages, and the like. However, users may not have efficient mechanisms for keeping track of various media, or for accessing content. For example, users may not have efficient mechanisms for evaluating a hyperlink communicated through the electronic mechanisms prior to visiting a website that includes a web page or other content pointed to by the hyperlink to assist in determining whether a hyperlink may be considered to be a trusted link.